CALOR, PATAKI, FACEBOOK
by GENESARETH
Summary: "La diosa de las palabras", todos la conocen como tal. Ahora se especula demasiado con su equivocación, la cual, no es más que poca cosa para ella, pero no perdonara a aquel que se burle, y gracias a que su fuerza y tenacidad no le permiten atacar al "Pez más gordo" atacara al primero que caiga. -ONESHOT-


Era la mañana más calurosa que alguna vez haya podido tener la ciudad de Hillwood. Los niños hacían todo lo posible por mantenerse frescos, incluso, habían conseguido que el padre de uno de ellos, con una llave inglesa, girará la tuerca de un hidrante, para así, con el agua que salía por propulsión, los chiquillos pudieran refrescarse. Al otro lado de la ciudad, donde no muchos acostumbraban ir para esta fecha, había un puerto pequeño, donde solo los botes pesqueros arribaban y se anclaban al muelle. En este día y solo porque hacía mucho calor, el muelle se encontraba ocupado por un grupo de jóvenes, los cuales, daban la impresión de ser muy buenos amigos.

Desde temprano, y cuando comenzó el insoportable calor, el grupo había acordado encontrarse todos frente a la heladería, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, así que optaron por detenerse en la esquina donde siempre pasaba un camión de helados a esa hora. Y así fue, que al llegar ahí, los jóvenes vieron el camión, pero conocían lo descortés que podía ser el vendedor de helados, y lo único que pudieron ver de él ese día fue el polvo que la velocidad del camión levantaba y pudieron escuchar la maniática risa del hombre. Arrepentidos por su decisión, se dirigieron al puerto, donde pasaron una buena mañana y parte de su tarde, y gracias a las pocas olas que se levantaban y chocaban contra el muelle, ellos lograron refrescarse; y esto nos trae ahora, a la conversación tan amena que sostenían el grupo de amigos, con sus obvias bromas y sus pocas pero eternas (para ellos) seriedades en sus palabras.

—Vamos Harold, debes estar bromeando—le decía un chico de tez morena a uno de sus amigos, el cual, era un poco más pasado de peso del que sería normal para un chico de su edad.

—No bromeo con eso Gerald, ella lo público en su perfil de Facebook—respondió Harold al joven moreno que sujetaba su estómago mientras reía a más no poder.

— ¡JA!, Harold, tu siempre sabes cómo sacarle provecho a una de las publicaciones que hace Pataki.

Y la verdad es, ciertamente, que a Harold le encantaba ver como la joven Pataki se enfurecía con él, hasta el punto de hacer rechinar sus dientes y que las venas de sus cienes se hincharan y sobresalieran de su rostro. Le fascinaba la idea de que su cara se viese tan roja como una manzana, de que arrugara el ceño hasta que pareciese que poseía una sola ceja y no dos. Sabía que el hacerla enojar era condenar tu trasero a ser pateado por la furia de esa joven chica, y claro que, para ser la más delgada y joven del grupo, era la más fuerte de todas, pues desde pequeña había practicado deportes, pero se podía decir que su alimentación no era la mejor.

—Vamos chicos. Sabemos que es gracioso burlarnos de las cosas que Helga escribe, pero creo que no deberíamos ser tan malos—habla el chico el cual todos han catalogado como la voz de la razón, la conciencia de todos y el que siempre los ha ayudado a salir de sus problemas, Arnold P. Shortman.

—No estamos siendo malos, viejo, es solo que descubrir por fin que la diosa de las palabras se ha equivocado en una, ¡VAMOS!, no me dirás que no es el "Apocalipsis"—dice Gerald mientras hace comillas al aire con sus dedos.

Arnold suspira mientras los demás vuelven a reír. Mira a todos sus amigos y sonríe, pues desde el jardín de infantes que se conocen, y los cambios que han dado no son muy notorios, pero aun así, se han dado cuenta de los cambios de voz que trae la adolescencia, y lo gracioso que puede ser que salgan pequeñas notas agudas de tu garganta mientras hablas, pues pareciera que eres un pato graznando por comida o para proteger tu espacio de los invasores. Ríe, y mira a su grupo nuevamente. Cinco chicos que han aprendido y madurado con el tiempo; su mejor amigo Gerald, Harold, Eugene, Thadeus, Lorenzo y él, que no son más que un grupo de adolescentes que no sobrepasan de los 15 o 16 años y que se divierten jugando videojuegos, leyendo comics o algunas revistas para mayores (por las cuales han recibido varios reproches y advertencias de sus padres) y haciendo algún deporte.

Ninguno se esperó lo que acontecería. Mientras reían, Lorenzo fue jalado del muelle y cayó al agua, provocando que todos, por la impresión, quedaran en un estado de letargo del cual despertaron a tiempo para ver que el cuerpo de Lorenzo se hundía con lentitud, como si una muy pequeña fuerza lo jalara hasta las profundidades mientras el forcejeaba para no dejarse llevar.

Gerald fue el primero en despojarse de su camisa favorita, una camisa roja con el número "33" impreso en el pecho. Arnold lo siguió y tras ellos fue Thadeus. Los tres se lanzaron al agua, en el mismo lugar en el que Lorenzo había caído. Con todas sus fuerzas nadaron hasta llegar a lo más profundo que sus pulmones les permitieron, pero no lograron ver nada. Salieron después de un par de minutos, pues no podían nadar bajo la superficie más d minutos. Se habían alejado lo suficiente del muelle como para solo poder ver un par de siluetas, una rechoncha y una delgada, los cuales no eran más que Eugene y Harold que se habían quedado. Solo ellos sabrán por qué. Vieron en dirección a la playa que estaba cerca. En la orilla había un par de buzos que arrastraban algo que se veía era pesado. Era una red, y parecía que en su interior había peces, pero, si fueran peces ¿sus aletas no sobresaldrían de la red?

Arnold nado hasta la orilla, siendo seguido por Thadeus de cerca y Gerald que se había alejado por un metro, gracias a la corriente. Se acercaron a los buzos y valla sorpresa que se llevaron, el que se encontraba en la red no era otro más que Lorenzo. Ahí inicio la guerra.

— ¡Alto ahí!—grito Gerald imperativamente. Arnold lo miro serio—. ¿Qué?, siempre quise decir algo así, como lo hacen los policías.

Los buzos se voltearon. Los tres chicos que habían llegado nadando se sorprendieron, pues no eran más que dos chicas que ellos conocían desde el jardín de infantes, dos chicas que habían sido las mejores amigas desde que se conocieron, eran inseparables y siempre parecía que hablaban en clave, pues de lo bien que se conocían, sabían lo que la otra quería o necesitaba. Y ellos bien sabían que una de ellas poseía un carácter de mil demonios, mientras la otra era más tranquila, pacifista, estudiosa, se apenaba con facilidad y si alguna vez llegaba a enojarse y a explotar, no era tan cruel a como lo era su amiga.

—Helga, Phoebe—dijeron los chicos en unísono—. Pe-pero, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?— esta vez fue Arnold el que cuestiono.

Cuando Helga se quitó la careta, la mirada que le aplico a Arnold era de enojo, como reclamándole que era muy obvia su pregunta.

Arnold bajo la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que era cierto, había sido un idiota por preguntar algo tan obvio y que poseía su propia repuesta visual. Los gestos, las poses y las muchas cosas que Helga podía hacer, se habían convertido en algo tan ambiguo entre el grupo, que a veces lo mejor era omitir el hecho de que ella los hacía.

—Bien, para que sus pequeños cerebros de mosca no se terminen de encoger por el simple hecho de pensar—este comentario causo que Phoebe riera por lo bajo—, mis queridos zopencos, esto es para que no olviden lo que es capaz de hacer Helga G. Pataki por defender el hecho de que todo ser humano se equivoca—quizá sí, quizá no, pero Helga tiene esa mirada mezquina que advierte que no aguantará tonterías de nadie y nadie tiene ganas de contestar tonterías.

Las chicas sueltan a Lorenzo y este corre como alma que lleva el diablo por lo asustado que se encuentra. Es plausible mencionar que si en ese momento no llevara un cangrejo sujetado por la parte trasera de su pantalón pesquero, no se hubiese visto tan ridícula su huida.

—Helga—Arnold la sostiene por el brazo, pues la chica ya comenzaba a marcharse sin siquiera despedirse—. Lamento lo que ocurrió con respecto a tu equivocación con una letra en una palabra, pero no debiste actuar de ese modo para vengarte.

—Mira Arnold-o, yo sé cómo actuó y dejo de hacerlo. Mejor no te metas en mi vida melenudo si no quieres terminar durmiendo con los peces—levanta su puño amenazante y se suelta del agarre del chico. Phoebe se despide con decencia y se va tras su amiga.

—Viejo, Pataki realmente está loca—llega Gerald a su lado y coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de su mejor amigo, en señal de apoyo—. No entiendo cómo te puede gustar—susurra esto último, pues él es el único que sabe de eso. Ni la misma Helga conoce los sentimientos que posee el chico hacia ella.

Arnold solo suspira—He pensado en rendirme, pero mi corazón no me lo permite.

—Así se habla viejo—dice Gerald rodeando su cuello y revolviendo su cabello.

Al terminar toda esta aventura, los chicos dejan a Lorenzo en su casa con la certeza de que estará bien y lo vivido hoy no le causara un trauma. El grupo se divide al llegar a una intersección y es Arnold el primero en llegar a su casa, pues esta queda muy cerca de la intersección.

—Hola hombre pequeño. ¿Qué tal te fue?—pregunta su padre que sale de la sala. Al parecer la había estado pintando durante la tarde mientras el chico no estaba, pues el hombre traía puesto un overol y encima de este, manchas de pintura naranja.

—Muy bien papá, aunque fue un día muy loco. Voy a estar en mi habitación—dice mientras sube los escalones que le conducen a su habitación.

—Avísame si necesitas algo—dice el hombre mientras va a la cocina, donde su esposa hace la cena.

—Está bien—se oye suavemente, pues del cansancio que posee, el chico no puede casi ni hablar.

Entra a su habitación y enciende su vieja estéreo. Se sienta frente al servidor y enciende su computador. Era ilógico e incluso extraño para todos que la conciencia y el alma más noble de la escuela pudiese tener Facebook. Así que creo uno anónimo, el cual solo su amigo sabia de su existencia. Los demás no le hablaban puesto que para ellos era alguien más añadido a su lista de amigos. Él lo usaba como un medio para saber en qué próximos problemas se meterían sus amigos, y para adelantarse a la resolución de los mismos. Incluso sabia los más jugosos y deseados chismes que podía haber en toda la escuela.

— _¿Hoy por fin me dirás quien eres?—_ aparece un cuadro de dialogo abierto, el cual muestra esta pregunta. Era Helga, la cual deseaba saber quién era esa persona tan extraña que proclamaba ser su _"admirador secreto"_.

_**Fin**_


End file.
